


90 Days Fiance:Before 90 Days

by Doctor_Leizard_87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran as host, F/F, F/M, French Romelle, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk's famous chef, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Leizard_87/pseuds/Doctor_Leizard_87
Summary: Will Romelle and Keith survive this mess of a show?Pidge and Lance sure aren't thinking very clearly when they signed them for a reality show.But first,how have this very different people met?Through spilling drinks on one another and throwing their significant other down the cliff,of course!
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle
Kudos: 6





	90 Days Fiance:Before 90 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,people!  
This is first time that I post story on Ao3!  
Also,English isn't my mother tongue,so,if there are some mistakes in grammar or words that I misspelled,please tell.  
In this story Keith and Lance and Romelle and Pidge are participitating in reality show , 90 Days Fiance'.  
This work will(If I don't get lazy) have three parts:  
1.how the couples have met and beginnings of their relationships,  
2.actual show,  
and 3.how they fare in the some years after show.
> 
> If characters feel a little OOC free to say it in comments!

### Prologue:Say yes to the dress(Wrong franchise,Lance!)  
  
  


  
  
Romelle was starting to get impatient.They already have passed what seemed like kilometres,or something.She couldn't really tell with this blindfold on her eyes.For all she knew,they could've be out of city by now.  
Her impatience grew only more when several more minutes passed and they still didn't reach their destination.It was killing her.If Pidge wasn't so enthusiastic and sly when she said they we're going on a little trip,Romelle would just let it go.However,the very thought of giving up when seeing Pidge so happy about this wasn't sitting well with her.So she will wait.  
  
They strolled across some wide street.More likely a square.She recognized the cobble stone that her heels were rattling on.Even if someone wasn't so familiar with Chambery as Romelle was,the people around her were a big hint.Blindfold was stopping her from looking,but if she could,she was certain that hey were tourists.Maybe Le Petit Paris Square,then?  
  
She was too preoccupied with her thoughts,that she didn't realized that Pidge stopped.Next thing she knows,she's bumping into Pidge,almost knocking her off her feet.  
  
,,Pidge!Are you okay?'' , she yelled while trying to feel Pidge's hand,but failing miserably.She was thrashing frantically with her hands.People around them certainly found it more amusing than she,Romelle thought bitterly.  
  
,,Oi!_I_am supposed to knock _you_ from your feet!''__  
  
_Ah,snarky as ever._  
  
It looked like Pidge remembered some very important thing then,so she snatched Romelle's,pulling her with all force that she could muster.  
  
,,Come on!We don't have all day!''  
  
She manevoured the two of them through crowds the fastest she could with those short legs.Pidge only reached to her chest so she had to bend to just not fall.It was a bit awkard.Every time they stopped suddenly she prayed to whatever gods out there to not stumble.Pidge would be _very_mad if she fell on her.Romelle shuddered.Maddening Pidge was like signing literal death sentence if she catches you.She will.Always.No exceptions.  
  
The rest of trip was spent by thinking of all the ways that Pidge could murder her.By this stage Romelle was pretty sure that Pidge could perform the most marvelous murder of century,and get away with it.The worts way to go,Romelle concluded,wasn't dying on hands of psyhopatic murderer anyway.Breaking up with Pidge was hers worst nightmare.She wouldn't need a psychopat to end her;she would fall apart all on her own.Life without Pidge wasn't life at all._Happy thoughts Romelle!Pidge isn't like that!Think of...your favorite cherry pie that grandma always makes for you!The delicious cream,the perfect crisp adn grandma's sweet smile!Agh!Bandor snatches it first,anyway._  
  
She tried to figure out where Pidge was dragging her for the rest of the trip.Today wasn't holiday or their anniversary.Not birthday,either.Usually those were the only periods on which Pidge didn't have some groundbreaking that would get her Nobel prize.Wait,could you actually get the Nobel prize for botany?  
  
After some more painful tagging and whole bunch of Pidge's apologies to tourists that were standing on her way,they finally arrived.  
  
,,This is it!'' , Pidge said with unusual enthusiasm.  
  
High pitch sound,that she would considered otherwise too girly,was just adding to Romelle's curiousity.For second time this day,Romelle thought that Pidge had not just planned a date._She has some other thing on her mind,I'm sure.The question is,what?_  
  
That's when she felt fingers unbinding her blindfold.The sudden sunlight overwhelmed her.She blinked couple of times before Pidge could get an opportunity to snatch her hand again and drag her to their target place.  
  
Speaking of,was old historic building settled in narrow alley.The building was built in neoclassical style,looking somewhat like museum.Stone columns were bending in grand archways.As they were getting nearer,Romelle could see little curves curved in walls.They twisted and separated,making small leaves.The picture reminded her of lianas in jungles.Under the grandest archway of all,was an inscription that read ,Anatole Bertrand's botanical garden'.  
  
Romelle needed a couple of minutes just to let that sink in.Shock hit her pretty quickly after.It spread through her body she haven't heard Pidge telling her something because of it.She froze.It was like when you're in too thin coat on coldest day of winter and chilly wind is blowing right through your bones.  
  
.The thought was slowly settling in,and when it did,she turned to Pidge._Pidge is here too_.It took several more minutes for her brain to stop short circuiting.  
  
_Oh my God!Did she...how...this is just..._Pidge smirked,apparently knowing what big havoc she caused._So she really did.I can't believe it!_  
  
Betrayed by her legs,next moment she was swirling around her favorite gremlin.Said gremlin was having none of it.Pidge squirmed,trying to get out of Romelle's iron grip.It only resulted in bone crashing hug.Romelle was hugging a living hell out of her.Pidge eventually gave in,letting warmness inside.  
  
The happiness that Romelle was feeling now felt so weird after all that time spent hurting.The thoughts that haunted her every day and hundreds of what ifs with which she was so obssesed back then were now stuffed into a little box in her mind.Just a little pocket in her thoughts.Grantly,it will never go away.It will follow her to the end.Romelle isn't really complaning,She could always picked out the shorter straw.How it could been,she had a lot of luckiness to have what she has now.Reminding herself of that,she let go all those black thoughts.  
  
,,Okay,that was enough!'' , Pidge wheezed , ,,You-re gonna sufocate me otherwise!''  
  
,,Oh,sorry!'' , Romelle smiled apologetically.  
  
They finally broke the hug off.Pidge hold her heart like she was shot,with comically big eyes and all.Her grimace looked so real someone could assume exactly that._If Pidge wasn't so great botanist she could won over the acting world_.  
  
,,You trying to kill me?''  
  
When Romelle shot her a glare Pidge turned her painful grimace in innocent smile,shrugging with her shoulders just for more dramatic effect.  
  
,,Nevermind the question I was going to ask you then.''  
  
_Of course!That sneaky little gremlin wouldn't do anything if she didn't have something out of it!_.  
  
Although that particular habit of Pidge's on any other day she ignored it now.The question which Pidge was going to ask seemed to pick her interest.The nonchalant way Pidge said it itched her curiousity.Maybe it was due to euphoria which was turning her blood to fire by now.Forget that,Romelle was expert when Pidge was in question and she _knew_ that she was going to either going to tell her something that will deeply irritate her or make her the happiest person on the world.  
  
,,Hey,Earth to Romelle! , Pidge was waving with her hands right in front of Romelle's face.  
  
Romelle blinked.Absentmindness wasn't he usual demenour but with Pidge it was frequent occurence.When you think about it,she did a lot of atypical things when she was around her._I guess it is love,eh?_.  
  
,,Oh,you're thinking 'bout me!'' , Pidge cooed.  
  
Romelle snorted at Pidge's dopey smile._Ih,it couldn't be anything other than it_.  
  
e bended to place a kiss at Pidge's lips.The kiss was soft and warmness filled her immediately.Small pout find a way to her still reddened face after Pidge pulled away.It definitely looked like abounded puppy's look because her girlfriend's lips turned into grin.  
  
Romelle took the distraction to plant yet another kiss on her lips.She was met with cold wind blowing in her face instead of heat of passionate kiss.  
  
,,Nah-ah!If you keep distracting me like that I will forget what i was going to ask you!'' , she covered Romelle's swollen lips with her palm.  
  
_Oh,I totally forgot about that!_The anticipation was building so quickly now that former desire to kiss a hell out of Pidge disapeared just like that.  
  
,,Okay,so you know the TLC?''  
  
_What the hell is a TLC?It could be one of those super complex terms that Pidge is mentioning when speaking of some kind of genetics thing she did at lab while speaking so rapidly like there's no tomorrow.Of course,Romelle didn't understand a thing about what Pidge was saying.  
  
,,I'm sorry,what?''  
  
Pidge's expression read , Seriously?! '  
  
Pidge's stare disappeared when she was certain that Romelle wasn't playing stupid,because,and she didn't feel ashamed to admit,he girlfriend was so ignorant.Okay,not the whole time,but,_come on_,how,just how?  
  
How can you know every single name of every freaking documentary on National Geographic(okay,so there's only just a tiny chance that this was more like Pe but,anyway!)and don't know the name of channel with most interesting series on planet?  
  
She finally sighed,leaving the topic to be thoroughly discussed when they got home.Right now she had other assignment that seeked her full attention.  
  
,,It is a channel with content like reality series,depictions of family life and so and so on.''  
  
Romelle's features softened,possibly from relief that Pidge's not going to bicker with her and shout like spoiled child when it doesn't get what it wants.Really,it's not entirely clear to her how Pidge can be so serious when talking about possiblities that her research can give to the world and cling to her,pulling her already loose sleaves from last time(_By the way,thanks for that!_)and clenching her miniature fists around her waist,on other.SHe looks kind of like a koala who's dangling on a tree while trying to get her hands o one of eucalyptus's juicy leaves.Speaking of,that's the actual reason for Romelle's change of style.Now Pidge can pull as much as she wants.  
  
So,to sum it up,she's relieved with this chill,stay-on-topic-without-hanging-koala-incidents side of Pidge.  
  
_Wait,reality shows?_  
  
,,Since when are you interested in reality shows,exactly?'' , her eyes squinted,her suspicion from earlier coming back to her.  
  
,,Since when not?'' , her hands found their way to her hips,eyes reflecting pure disappointment.  
  
Realizing that Pidge isn't going to without Romelle apologizing for whatever must-know relationship rule she just broke,she spoke first.  
  
,,So,this TLC of yours,what with it?''  
  
,,I want to sign us for one of their shows.'' , Pidge blurted out.  
  
_Too straight-forward for Pidge.Lacks her usual drama shtick_.  
  
,,And for which,if I may ask,Tv show are you going to do that?''  
  
Pidge lightened at that,some mischievious glee shining in her chocolate brown eyes._Like a hunter right before the moment they their prey_.  
  
,,90 Days Fiance!''  
  
It was like dam broke right then and there.Grantly,Romelle didn't have ever watched that serie and had not even a slightest idea about it was about,but only to hear the name was good enough.It said 90 Days(okay,Romelle didn't have problems with spending three whole months with Pidge)_Fiance_!  
  
That was the thing caught her attention.Or,more precisely,that's what made her freak out._Fiance!_She kept repeating the word syllable after syllable.It sounded so strange on her tongue.  
  
Then it,it clicked.This was reality show for fiances.She and Pidge weren't engaged.It isn't like Pidge would kneel right...  
  
It was exactly the thing that Pidge was doing now.  
  
,,Will you..'' , Pidge started,but was cut off by Romelle.  
  
SHe leaped forward to embrace Pidge with all of her strength.Squeezing her tightly,with tears trailing down her cheeks,she felt truly happy.Waves of immense joy running through her veins,igniting her blood,spreading to her bones and ending with inflaming her heart.Heartbeats were echoing in her ears,rapidly,like they wanted to see for how long could she take it until her heart bursts.At the same time,she could ignore it if it meant to have someone as amazing as Pidge on her side.  
  
But a reality show?  
  
_Ah,what all you do for cute gremlins._  
  
,,Yes!'' , she kissed Pidge so hard that she staggered backwards,wagging with her hands like wingless bird.  
  
Romelle caught her.And she always will.  
  
__________  
_________________

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
,,No.''  
  
,,But Keef!'' , Lance pleaded,as he runned in the room right behind Keith.  
  
The aforementioned boy,whom happened to be also Lance's boyfriend,stopped in his tracks.Before Lance could've started devising a plan on how to get Keith to agree at whichever crazy idea he hosted in his mind now,Keith turned to look at him.  
  
It wasn't the normal ,I'm tired of this discussion,let me be' type of look.It was a special kind of glare that Keith used for Lance,and Lance only.It said something along the lines ,If you don't shut up right now I'll break Sandy and burn her,then throw her in thrash with pleasure while you are watching'.Just the thought of it sent thrills through Lance's spine.How can this cruel man be his boyfriend?  
  
Nevermind that.He had an incredible idea and nobody,not even this horrific idea,will get on his way.Keith was going to agree and he was going to enjoy it!  
  
,,Come on!It will be fun!'' , Lance yelled,his voice full of joy of picturing all the things that could happen if Keithy wasn't so stubborn man that he is.  
  
Keith scoffed.He glared back at Lance with annoyed expression settled in his grey eyes.Oh,even in the dark they glowed like silver orbes under moonlight.It wasn't fair to Lance.How can he argue with him if he was distracted by those beautiful pair of eyes?Well,if nothing else,Keith still had that ugly mullet of his.  
  
,,If to you fun means that we'll be humiliated in front of whole world,then yes Lance,it will be most delightful.''  
  
He proceded to make bed,which Lance didn't even registered,too preoccupied by commenting on his beautiful appearance._Shit,Lance,get it together!_  
  
,,You can't know if you don't try!'' , he followed Keith to the closet where the sheets were.  
  
,,I already know how it'll end.''  
  
Keith stretched to get the sheets,and,as he did so,his shirt pulled up.It revealed a piece of Keith's stomach.Lance caught himself staring and huffed._Ah!I'm not going anywhere with this!_  
  
Keith turned to him.The big stock of bed sheets hid his face.It calmed Lance somehow.Now he couldn't be distracted with those stormy orbes.Lance opened his mouth to say a remark that will undoubtly change Keith's opinion,when other boy started speaking.  
  
,,I'll tell you how exactly it'll go.First.'' , he lifted one finger , ,,we'll be too preoccupied to settling in routine so we'll not notice it.'' , Lance was ready to counter that,but Keith cut him off , ,,Hear me out,Lance!I know hat in this you see the perfect opportunity for spending more time together but you must look at it from different angle.''  
  
,,Does that mean that my judgment is unreasonable?'' , he snapped,voice raising against his will.  
  
Keith,the marvelous boyfriend he was,just softened his gaze.He put the new sheets on the bed and sat at the edge of it.He patted the place next to him,giving Lance a fond smile.  
  
Lance obliged.His anger was already gone,drowned in deep ocean of their love for each other.It was one of many great things that Keith did that left him with overwhelming feel of being loved.He didn't understand how he could label this magnificent human being as some plain emo kid with the worst mullet ever when the two have first met.That mistake almost costed him this bliss.He was so glad for Hunk.Why would the god give him such a good friend?  
  
Keith gently placed Lance's head on his chest.He was doing small circles with his fingers through Lance's soft curles.The motions were so calming that Lance almost fell asleep.Key word_almost!_He wasn't going to be bought with some second grade affection!  
  
He tilted his head to stare at Keith's eyes.They were so much prettier up close.  
  
Silence settled between them.Altough he was still determined to convice Keith,he could wait.He learned long time ago that these kind of moments were to be savoured.So he just leaned in Keith's chest.Sweet chocolate scent of his boyfriend's shampoo brought smile on his lips.Just as he started to go limp on Keith,his chest wiggled.It broke Lance's calmness immediately.  
  
,,Sorry.'' , Keith said when he saw Lance's confused eyes,searching for source of this disturbance , ,,I just want to end this arguement before we go to sleep.''  
  
Lance agreed.One small fight can't make them angry at each other for long if they wanted to have healthy relationship.They were adults and they should act like that,too.  
  
,,Okay.'' , Lance pulled himself in sitting position.He was still rubbing his blurry eyes.  
  
,,So maybe you are right.Maybe we should spend more time together.'' , Keith looked guiltily at Lance as he said next sentence. ,,I only now realize how it was lately.'' , he took Lance's hands in his,after he turned to face him.He bit his lip. ,,I was...'' , he focused his gaze on some spot on the wall. ,,I really wasn't really good boyfriend to you for some quite time.''  
  
,,Hey.'' , Lance squeezed his hands tighter. ,,Hey,look at me.''  
  
Keith only stared at wall harder.Lance knew how hard it was for his boyfriend to open up.So he gently turned Keith' face to his.  
  
,,You are the best boyfriend I ever had.'' , he caressed the other boy's cheeks.  
  
Keith snorted._At least I lightened him somewhat._  
  
,,I'm the only boyfriend you ever had.''  
  
Lance would've move mountains to just see that smile.It melted his heart when he saw Keith that happy.  
  
,,And last boyfriend you will ever have!'' , he said.He gave Keith quick peck on the lips.  
  
He saw Keith grew wider.Then he froze.Chilly comprehension downed on him.He sat there,staring blankly at Lance.  
  
It came down then crushing on Lance.Oh,he hadn't...He didn't...  
  
_Oh my God!I just literally told him I'm gonna marry him!_  
  
Cold sweat trickled down his hands.His heart threatened to leap out of his chest._Likely it would collide with Keith's,eh?_  
  
The humour wasn't helping much.He couldn't move and neither could Keith.  
  
Then,something unheard of,something so strange to be true,happened.Keith fell face first on bed.He was laughing so hard he was shaking.  
  
Lance gave him one confused look.It seemed that Keith was too caught up in whatever he found so funny at the moment to notice it,though.  
  
He finished rolling on bed and looked at Lance.He was staring at him like a mad man.Tears were pouring down his flushing cheeks.  
  
,,That was the worst proposal I have head in my life!''  
  
Now it was turn for Lance's face turn red like riped tomato.  
  
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence,Lance burst in fit of laughter,too.  
  
It felt so good to be there,laughing with Keith.He tried to restrain his laughter,but to no avail.He just started laughing harder.  
  
Then,after some time,an idea came to him.He turned on his elbows,facing Keith.He looked pretty serious.He was certain that Keith was trying to figure out why.His boyfriend knew him pretty well and to see Lance this serious was something to worry about.  
  
Lance smirked.Keith was going to make Keith cry so hard,his eyes would hurt.Out of joy,that is.  
  
_Oh,mom will be so proud when I tell her later!_  
  
,,What's your answer then?'' , he looked at him expectantly.  
  
,,Wait!You were asking for real!?'' , Keith stopped,trying to say something.Now he looked just happy for surprise.  
  
,,Yes,Keith!''  
  
,,You just proposed to me.'' , he deadpanned , ,,Just like that.''  
  
,,Why?What have you expected of me to do?Drop on my knee like everyone else?'' , he clutched his heart. ,,Oh baby,I thought you knew how unique I am!''  
  
,,Well,that would've been nice.'' , Keith said,smiling playfully. ,,But I should've guessed that such " , he kissed Lance , ,,amazing boyfriend that you are '' , he kissed him again , ,,would do something like this.''  
  
,,You really should have.'' , Lance said,a little restrain in his words.  
  
_Did I did something wrong?_  
  
A thought came to him._Will he say no?_  
  
It seemed that Keith knew Lance so well that he could read his thoughts.  
  
He leaned forward,his hands dropping round Lance's neck.  
  
,,Yes,I will marry you."  
  
Lance could've died right now.So much in that single sentence was making him nauseous  
  
Keith,however,didn't feel the same,so he kissed him.The kiss was so passionate,yet so fond.It hurt Lance when Keith pulled away to speak.  
  
,,I love you,Lance.Don't ever forget that.''  
  
They both had teary eyes by now.Lance was so happy.He forgot about arguement.Right now,Keith was only thing that mattered to him on whole world.Another Keith from Keith broke him out of his delirium.  
  
,,And yes."  
  
When Lance looked at him confused,Keith clarified.  
  
,,To the show,I mean.If it so important to you and makes you happy,then I assure you,we're gonna be the best couple in the history of 9o Days Fiance!''  
  
Lance was thinking that he should just grab Keith and run to the city hall for papers.  
  
He couldn't find the better person to spend the rest of his life with,even if he tried.__________  



End file.
